


"Your hair is so soft after you wash it."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blushing!Alec, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Soft!Magnus, soft moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Fresh out of the shower, free of make up and smelling like sandalwood is Alec's favourite side of Magnus. Especially his silky and soft hair, which with he loves playing, much to Magnus' pleasure.OrA soft Malec moment with French toast, Magnus' sexual innuendos and a very blushing Alec.





	"Your hair is so soft after you wash it."

**Author's Note:**

> Something light-hearted to keep up motivated as we try to save our show :')  
> #SaveShadowhunters

Alec was sitting in Magnus' living room, watching TV and slowly sipping his coffee as he waited for the warlock to be done with his shower. Alec happily smiled when he heard Magnus turning off the running water and he went into the kitchen quickly, pouring his boyfriend a cup of hot coffee as well, choosing Magnus’ favourite cup and he then quickly returned back to the living room. Also, he made breakfast; French toast and he brought it onto the coffee table, grinning. Eating breakfast, drinking coffee, watching TV and being curled up next to each other seemed like such a perfect way to start the day to the Shadowhunter and he quickly rubbed his palms together when he heard soft footsteps coming closer to the living room, Magnus happily sighing.

Ah, the shower felt good, Magnus wrapping a robe around himself, wearing absolutely nothing underneath, which was on purpose of course, and he then slowly made his way to the living room. He smiled when he peeked inside and saw Alec sitting on his couch and setting up what looked like a breakfast. Right there, in the living room? On the coffee table? The warlock let out an amused hum and he then slowly stepped closer to his boyfriend, happily sighing. “Something smells good,” said Magnus happily and Alec grinned when Magnus finally decided to come and join him in the living room.

Alec’s heart leaped up to his throat when he saw the sight of his boyfriend. He was wearing nothing but his blue silky robe, absolutely nothing underneath, the robe revealing his naked chest and Alec slowly looked up, a faint flush on his cheeks and Magnus grinned; Alexander blushed so prettily. “I, um, prepared us coffee,” he said and Magnus smiled, nodding. “And food as well. See, I made French toast, your favourite,” said Alec happily and Magnus slowly sat down next to him, smiling happily and pressed a kiss on top of his cheek.

“Mm-hmm, what a good little cook you are, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec proudly smiled, inhaling deeply when Magnus leaned closer to kiss him again and Alec almost melted. Magnus was just fresh out of the shower, smelling like sandalwood, using his favourite shampoo and Alec looked at Magnus’ hair, which was just washed, still damp and it looked so _soft._ It wasn’t spiked up like usually and the fact that Magnus wasn’t wearing any make up at the moment made the Shadowhunter grin so much. Magnus looked so _soft_ at the moment, especially his hair and Alec wanted to touch it.

“Your hair,” blurted out Alec and Magnus looked at him, looking up and then he touched his hair. Was something wrong with his hair? He looked at Alec and cocked his head to the side, not really getting what the other was on about.

“Something wrong with my hair?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“No, no, it’s just,” said Alec and scooted closer, placing his hand on Magnus’ nape and slowly ran his fingers up, slowly massaging Magnus’ scalp. “Your hair looks very soft after you wash it,” he then muttered absently and he finally buried his fingers into Magnus’ hair, who let out a small gasp and he then smiled when he saw how amused Alec looked as he continued to play with his fluffy hair and he chuckled.

Alec cuddled up next to Magnus as his fingers were slowly tugging on Magnus’ hair, his fingers slowly massaging Magnus’ scalp and the warlock felt like putty under Alec’s touches, happily humming along as he enjoyed the way Alec continued to play with his hair. Alec was in heaven too, Magnus’ hair was just so fluffy and silky, blowing against it at some point and Magnus started cracking up as he looked over at Alec, who slowly placed his hand down to cup his face. The warlock placed his palm over Alec’s hand, which was resting against his cheek and gently nuzzled into the warmth of Alec’s palm, exhaling and the hunter grinned when he saw that he had Magnus’ full attention.

“What are you doing, Alexander?” asked Magnus. Not that he minded, he enjoyed the soft pampering and he’d give anything to have Alec continue his little petting session from before. Magnus’ hair was his week spot, he enjoyed when Alec would play with it, but still. It was kind of out of Alec’s character and he slowly blinked as Alec’s thumb started gently caressing his cheek and he gasped when Alec’s other hand hugged his face and Alec slowly moved closer to him, Magnus looking straight into his eyes.

Alec couldn’t look away or let go of his boyfriend. Magnus looked just so soft at the moment and he just wanted to cherish this moment, to cuddle his warlock all the day long if he could. Alec planted a kiss on the tip of Magnus’ nose and then pecked his lips softly, Magnus’ eyes slowly fluttering shut and he then slowly opened them, only to see Alec pressing a kiss on top of his forehead and he kept grinning. Magnus’ smile was bright and big; what a time to be alive. Alec was kissing every inch of his face, slowly and lazily, Magnus just sitting there and enjoying attention.

“You just look so soft,” whispered Alec and slowly pressed their foreheads together. “And cuddle-able,” he then added and Magnus snorted, wanting to make a flirty comment about it, but was then interrupted when he felt a pair of lips pressing against his own and he melted into the kiss, placing his hand on top of Alec’s shoulders, his hands slowly travelling down the hunter’s arms, admiring his strong muscles and he then placed his hands on top of Alec’s chest, his hands then exploring there, slowly tugging on Alec’s T-shirt, pulling him closer as they shared another kiss.

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Magnus, kind of dazed, once they pulled back and he started grinning when Alec was still busy with admiring his fluffy hair, pressing a kiss on top of his head and then inhaled deeply again, smiling into Magnus’ hair and then slowly pulled back. “Are you _smelling_ me now, Alexander?” asked Magnus once Alec moved down to Magnus’ neck and inhaled deeply against, his hair tickling against Magnus’ exposed skin, making his _giggle._ “Alexander!” he then said a bit louder and Alec slowly looked up.

“You smell like sandalwood,” said Alec, Magnus wanting to say that it was obvious, but then said nothing and only sat there as Alec spoke up again. “Mm, like home,” purred Alec against his neck and then rested his head on top of Magnus’ shoulder. The warlock smiled when he felt a weight dropping on top of his shoulder and he rested his head against Alec’s and then slowly closed his eyes, opening them again and his stomach rumbled when he saw the food on the coffee table. His eyes were longingly watching the coffee and he then glanced over at Alec, who wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close as he continued to cuddle.

“Alexander,” laughed Magnus and Alec slowly lifted his head up.

“Yeah?”

“I love the attention, but I’m starving,” said Magnus playfully.

“Oh, right, yes the food. Sorry,” stammered the Shadowhunter and Magnus chuckled. Alec was so busy with what he was doing before that he had completely forgotten about the French toasts he made before and he quickly nodded, slowly straightening himself up and Magnus looked over to the plates again and an idea popped into his mind.

“Feed me?” asked Magnus, only teasing, because he didn’t really expect Alec to agree, so he was quite surprised when Alec nodded, a faint flush creeping upon his cheeks.

“Okay,” said Alec happily and rubbed his palms together. “You just sit back and enjoy,” he then added playfully and Magnus nodded, because that was exactly what he was intending to do. He sat back comfortably in his couch and his grin grew when he watched Alec cutting a small piece of the toast of and then brought it close to his mouth, Magnus wanting to mess around with the other a bit. “Open wide,” said Alec with a smile and Magnus did just that, moaning loudly as he bit down into the French toast and started chewing it again, moaning yet again when he swallowed and he then looked over at Alec, who was blushing now like crazy.

“Mmm, that was so good, I want more, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec cursed, because he knew Magnus was doing this on purpose. Alec was now looking like a lost puppy, his head spinning as Magnus licked his lips seductively and then dragged his teeth over his lower lip, Alec just _staring_ and the warlock started chuckling. “Alexander, more,” he said again, which made Alec’s flush deepen, his mind completely in the gutter and he cleared his throat.

Alec wasn’t as smooth anymore and he quickly cut another piece of the toast, much larger this time and practically shoved it into Magnus’ mouth, who was caught off guard when his mouth was suddenly full and he barely managed to get the whole piece inside of his mouth and Alec then realised his mistake. Crap, he didn’t want Magnus to _choke_. “Magnus, you-”

“Oh, it’s so big. Barely fits into my mouth,” moaned Magnus, speaking with his mouth full and Alec’s head started spinning again when he realised that Magnus was doing just right. It was true, he could fit a lot into that mouth of his and he smacked himself again. This was all Magnus’ fault, eating the toast in such an obscene way and his comments weren’t really helping either. Magnus was doing it on purpose, of course he was and he enjoyed seeing his angel be all flustered. “Mmm, such a _mouthful,_ ” he said as he was still chewing.

“Magnus, don’t-”

“Oh, darling,” he said when he finally swallowed. “You gotta be careful, I almost _choked_ on that,” he said and waggled his eyebrows, licking his lips again and Alec kept being quiet as he continued to stare at Magnus, being aware that Magnus was wearing completely nothing under that robe and he swallowed thickly. _Easy access,_ though Alec and grinned.

“You could have just spitted it out,” huffed Alec under his breath and then realised that he had said too much, because Magnus was snickering next to him. Oh, Alexander was so dense, which was perfect and Magnus’ dirty mind was on work again.

“No, no. Always swallow, Alexander. That’s my rule. We don’t spit under this roof,” said the warlock and Alec tried to keep a steady composure, but Magnus winking wasn’t really helping and in the end, he only rolled his eyes, but the flush didn’t disappear and Magnus opened his mouth again. “More?”

“Sure… just don’t,” said Alec and then his voice trailed off when Magnus arched an eyebrow and grinned. "You know what, never mind," he said and started feeding Magnus again, this time more careful, but Magnus wouldn’t stop moaning and by the end when he was finished with his plate, Alec’s body was on fire and Magnus noticed that.

“Is there something wrong, Angel?” asked Magnus innocently.

“You fucking tease,” managed to say Alec before be grabbed Magnus by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, pushed his tongue inside of Magnus’ mouth, who kept grinning as Alec pressed him against the couch and climbed on top of him, quickly undoing the belt of his robe and slowly pushed it apart, Magnus still wearing his amused smirk.

“Oh, Alexander,” moaned Magnus on purpose and then his loud laughter filled the loft when Alec quickly got rid of his shirt and pressed their lips together once more.

 Needless to say, that day started with quite the workout.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/).


End file.
